


Forest

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [32]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Forests, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: It's almost Halloween and Gilbert wants to explore the forest nearby with Ivan, and convinces him to go with him at night to find a secret fort that he's heard rumors about.





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _He wanted to believe him and find comfort in his words, but something about the chill in the air, the sounds of the forest branches creaking with the wind, and the lack of visibility made it hard for him to feel anything other than fear._
> 
> **  
[Posted: October 10th, 2019]  
**
> 
> 2019 modern-day AU. Both of them are college students. Some silly spooky sexy RusPru forest adventures for a Fictober prompt. Minor appearances from France and Spain.
> 
> I wrote this in like 5-ish hours, very little editing. Whoops.

It was dark and mildly windy, the trees swayed, leaves brushed against one another and created a symphony of rustling that during the night was eerily beautiful and could send shivers down one's spine. The moon was high, bright, and full; a slightly orange color that some would see as an ill omen. 

Ivan was a brave man, but even the darkness and the sounds of the forest around him made the hair on his neck stand on end and his heartbeat quicken. Ahead of him, however, holding his hand, leading them as they twisted and turned through the dirt path, was Gilbert. He was much braver than Ivan was; that's why he was in the lead. His flashlight lit the path and was their only light source aside from the occasional moonlight through the turning autumn leaves, the broken rays of light illuminating only the next 15 to 20 feet ahead of them before being swallowed by the darkness.

It was Gilbert's idea to come out to the woods late at night. He loved spooky things and found it thrilling to explore. The adrenaline of the unknown, the disorientation of not knowing which way was which due to the darkness, what lay in wait for him, it all made his heart pump with that excitement he was addicted to.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ivan asked, trepidation present and growing in his voice.

"Oh stop worrying, it's fine!" Gilbert told him confidently. He felt Ivan squeeze his hand tightly. "The old fort is supposed to be deep in the forest along one of the old trails they blocked off, wouldn't that be awesome to see?"

"S-Sure yeah, awesome." 

Although Ivan loved the enthusiasm in Gilbert's voice and would ordinarily follow him through hell or high water wherever the adventurous man led him, his entire body began to shake with fear and the chill in the air. An old fort in the middle of the woods where people probably were tortured and killed? In the middle of the night? It sounded horrifying. Now Ivan was living it and had to remind himself that he was there because he loved Gilbert and wanted him to be happy.

"Aren't you scared?" Ivan asked him. Gilbert could hear his voice shake and he hesitated to answer.

"Of course not! I'm not scared of anything!" He stopped suddenly after speaking.

"Gilbert?" Ivan felt his stomach twist, concerned that something was wrong.

"After all, the night is by domain," Gilbert spoke softer, then turned to Ivan with a grin. With one step he pressed his body to Ivan's, wrapped one arm around him as the other hand pulled his scarf down some. His lips found Ivan's neck and gently kissed. "I'll take you to my lair and drink every drop of your delicious blood," he said and then bit softly.

"S-Stop messing around, Gil..." Ivan couldn't help but blush softly; Gilbert's lips were warm on his cold skin and his words were exciting despite how scared he was.

Gilbert pouted then pulled away.

"You're no fun," he complained, grabbed Ivan's hand and started walking again. "It's spooky and sexy. Thought you wanted me to be a vampire this year?"

"I do!" Ivan defended a bit louder. "But I didn't think you'd do this! It's a little much don't you think? We don't know where this place is or if anything's there!"

Gilbert stopped again and turned to him. He held the flashlight in a way that let him see Ivan's face; the man was terrified.

"Ivan, none of that scary stuff you read about is real. Vampires, ghouls, monsters, ghosts, it's all make-believe. There's nothing to worry about."

He wanted to believe him and find comfort in his words, but something about the chill in the air, the sounds of the forest branches creaking with the wind, and the lack of visibility made it hard for him to feel anything other than fear.

Gilbert continued to pull him forward, they carefully stepped over roots and rocks in the path, turned down several dirt trails that led them further and deeper into the forest. There was a steep hill that they slowly made their way down before it leveled out again. As the light flickered through the trees, Gilbert's eyes caught something metallic.

"Hey wait, I see something," he said and stopped.

"What? Don't scare me like that it's not funny, Gilbert"

"No no, seriously look." Gilbert pointed and aimed the flashlight toward it. They stepped a bit closer and realized that it was a fence.

"Are we allowed to be back here? What if this is private property?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Relax, no one has been here in years, it'll be fine." Gilbert pressed on, pulling a very uncomfortable Ivan along behind him.

Eventually, the path lined the fence, and after walking for a few minutes they came to an opening in the fence that looked like it had been torn open.

"See? I bet other students sneak out here all the time to get high and fuck," Gilbert said.

Ivan blushed a little and squeezed Gilbert's hand.

"You didn't bring me out here for that did you? I...don't think I could..."

"Can't get hard in this spooky atmosphere?" Gilbert chuckled as he inspected the broken fence. "That's fine, I could get you up if you needed to. Didn't bring you here to fuck though, although I did bring condoms."

"Oh," Ivan muttered. Gilbert walked forward without him and suddenly Ivan realized what he had said. "Wait, what? You brought what?" Ivan walked quickly to get next to him, although he was glancing around at his surroundings nervously.

"After that time at the pool I don't go anywhere with you without them. At least there were showers there." Gilbert recalled and felt his cheeks redden, Ivan was burnt red just remembering that incident. He aimed his flashlight around until he saw a stone wall, almost completely covered in vines and moss. "Ah, there!"

As Gilbert began to walk towards it, Ivan stepped forward, teeth grit and hands shaking.

"Wait, Gilbert! We shouldn't!" he begged.

"Why not?" Gilbert stopped and turned to look at him in the dark.

"I have a bad feeling about it..."

"Ivan," Gilbert went to him and cupped his cheek. "Trust me, okay? It's fine. There's no ghouls or monsters waiting for you, just a very hungry vampire." He grinned.

"Gilbert..."

"Alright fine, I'll stop teasing, but please? Come on?"

Ivan wanted nothing more than to pick Gilbert up and carry him out of the forest, and he could easily do it too. Every bit of his body and soul was telling him to run and he didn't know why. Gilbert was probably right anyway; other students probably came out here and did all sorts of things, and if he was honest, if it wasn't so dark and scary, the idea of doing something with Gilbert in a remote place outside like that was actually exciting.

"Okay, I'll trust you."

Gilbert smiled brightly, squeezed Ivan's hand, and then continued on towards the fort, or whatever it was. Following along it, eventually there was a dark opening in the wall that lead downward.

"Whoa I think it's a bunker or something, that's even cooler!" Gilbert exclaimed happily. 

Ivan still felt trepidatious but Gilbert's brightness put him just slightly at ease. Gilbert took the first step down into the area while Ivan held his hand tightly to support him. The flashlight revealed an open room, several lawn chairs placed around what looked like a makeshift campfire, boxes, and rugs where there.

"See? Told you. Look at all the ashtrays and junk. People probably come here all the time."

Ivan did relax his shoulders a bit as he looked around. It looked like a secret base for young adults to hide away from the world. As he took in the room, his eyes eventually landed on Gilbert, who had placed his phone out on some cinder blocks and turned his screen on. The bright white light lit a fair portion of the room and allowed them to see most of it.

"Come sit with me," Gilbert beckoned him over and pat the blocks beside him. Ivan saw the look in his eye, that playful, mischievous grin on his lips. He hesitated for a moment and then quickly sat beside him.

"So...is the vampire here?" Ivan asked shyly and tugged at his scarf. Gilbert's grin widened.

"Finally relaxed now, huh?" He lifted his leg over Ivan to straddle him, then wrapped his arms around his neck. Ivan leaned back against the wall and breathed out. Everything about this situation was heightened his senses, and Gilbert really did look like a vampire ready to devour him.

"I thought you didn't bring me here for this..." Ivan commented, not that he was complaining now.

Gilbert gave a soft chuckle.

"Changed my mind. You're being too cute and inviting me like this."

Ivan blushed and hugged Gilbert closer.

"Says the cute little vampire in my lap."

"Hey, I'm a powerful creature of the night," Gilbert said and then smiled brightly. His canine teeth were a bit longer and sharper than average so in the dim lighting, he could really pass for a vampire.

"Of course you are," Ivan teased softly. 

Gilbert pressed his forehead to Ivan's and looked deep into his eyes. Then, Gilbert kissed his lips and tightened his arms to deepen it. Ivan moaned softly and held at Gilbert's back, and the warmth between them grew to overcome the chill in the autumn air. The kiss got heavier and a bit sloppy as their blood began to flow, they tilted their heads to get deeper inside, tongues circled each other and made them moan softly. Ivan began to push his fingers into Gilbert's coat to feel along his chest, finding the buttons of his shirt, while Gilbert's hands moved down to fuss with his belt. The buckle opened and Gilbert pushed his hand inside, causing Ivan to gasp at the cold of his skin but neither stopped. 

As Gilbert slipped his hand lower, just under the lip of Ivan's underwear, they heard leaves crunch outside and they both froze up. Ungracefully they peeled their mouths apart, saliva stringing between them, turned their heads to the entrance, and saw the flickering of lights outside.

Quickly Gilbert began to fix his shirt, of which Ivan had unbuttoned a few buttons, and fixed his coat, while Ivan scrambled to fix his belt. The footsteps got closer and they both just finished up just as a head peeked into the bunker.

"Hah! Came down here to bone, huh!?" the voice shouted.

Gilbert immediately recognized the voice and an intense feeling of irritation and exhaustion filled him. Still straddling Ivan, he squinted to see passed the bright lights aimed at them. His friends, Francis and Antonio, also students along with them, were standing on the steps and wearing the biggest, most obnoxious grins ever as they held their laughter.

"And here we thought you were going on a spooky night walk. Should have known you'd be doing it," Antonio said.

"Shut up! We were on a walk!"

Ivan wanted to disappear and buried his face into Gilbert's chest.

"To be honest," Francis started, "we just wanted to scare you two while you were doing it, but alas it looks like we got here a little too early."

Gilbert growled and stumbled off on Ivan's lap, grabbed a rock off the ground, and then chucked it towards them. It hit the wall beside them but they both ducked and laughed.

"You jackasses!" Gilbert yelled and his friends laughed more. He knew they were just teasing him and Ivan as they always did, but part of him really wished they'd leave so he could continue with Ivan.

"Alright, alright, we just wanted to make sure you didn't die out here," Antonio said, still chuckling to himself. Francis tried hard to hide his laughter but failed.

"We're fine, you scared us, good job, now get out of here," Gilbert droned and rubbed his neck as he looked back at Ivan, who looked like he wanted to just fade into the wall behind him.

The two waved, wishing them the best of luck and then scurried away. Both Ivan and Gilbert listened until their footsteps were so far away that they couldn't hear, then Gilbert sat next to Ivan.

"Mood's kind of ruined..."

"Yeah..." Ivan mumbled in agreement. "Although." He placed his hand on Gilbert's thigh and gave a soft squeeze. "I might be able to help."

Gilbert grinned, cheeks flushing a bit.

"I thought you were terrified of the dark forest and the creepy bunker?" Gilbert asked as he stood up then repositioned himself on Ivan's lap.

"I was. But thanks to a little vampire, it grew on me."

Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan held him, hands explored his back and scooted his body closer, then pressed his lips to his. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading!**   
**Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> We don't talk about the pool incident.


End file.
